Dulce infancia
by DarkAdriel
Summary: OneShot. NejiHina. Una pequeña y dulce historia de los dos Hyuugas cuando eran niños, un comienzo del amor muy sutil. Dejen sus reviews y disfruten de la historia.


**Dulce infancia**

El niño sonrió dulcemente mirando a su prima, era la primera vez que le veía. Le gustaba, tenía la carita blanca y era muy guapa. La niña se escondía detrás de su padre, mirando con temor a su primo. El niño tiró de la mano de su padre, y le miró con una sonrosa.

- Es muy linda.

Al contrario que él, su padre no sonrió. Hablaba con su hermano en un tono serio y muy correcto, no era como le hablaba a él. Neji miró de nuevo a la niña y la saludó con la mano, para hacerle ver que estaba allí. La niña se llevó el dedo a la boca y se sonrojó. Neji se soltó de la mano de su padre y correteó alegremente por el jardín de la mansión Hyuuga. Corría alrededor de la niña para llamar su atención quería hablar y jugar con ella, estaba seguro de que sería muy divertido.

Sin embargo, la niña no se soltaba de su padre, aunque si miraba al niño con curiosidad. El chico daba vueltas por el jardín, saltaba alegremente y se tiraba por la hierba. Era tan divertido ser niño, podías jugar cuanto tiempo quisieses. En niño sacó un pequeño shuriken que le había regalado su padre y lo lanzó contra un árbol. Acertó en el centro de la diana que había dibujada. La niña, que lo había visto todo, se soltó de la mano de su padre y se acercó tímidamente a su primo.

- ¡Hola! – le saludó el niño – ¿Quieres jugar?

- Etto, yo…

- Toma – le dio su shuriken – Lánzalo a la diana.

- Yo no sé.

- Yo te enseño – cogió el shuriken – Tienes que echar la mano para atrás y luego lo lanzas. ¡Es muy fácil!

- Mi papa no me deja…

- No nos ven – se tapó la boca con las manos, queriendo decir que era un secreto – ¡Toma! ¡Lánzalo!

La niña cogió el shuriken que su primo le entregaba y lo lanzó. Fue un tiro débil, el shuriken cayó a pocos centímetros de ellos. Neji se echó a reír y se agachó para coger el shuriken.

- ¡Que tiro más flojo! – miró a su prima – Mira, tienes que hacerlo así.

El chico cogió el shuriken entre los dedos, y con un suave giro de muñeca, lanzó el shuriken al árbol. Volvió a dar en el centro de la diana y dando grandes zancadas, fue a buscar la pequeña estrella ninja. Hinata miraba a su primo con una mezcla de temor y admiración. El niño dio una voltereta en el suelo y rió alegremente.

- ¿Sabes hacer volteretas? – le preguntó a su prima – ¡Es muy divertido!

- Mi papa no…

- ¿Y qué haces? – la miró, con curiosidad – ¿Juegas con muñecas?

- Cojo flores.

- ¿Flores? – se acercó a ella – ¿Flores bonitas?

- Si.

- ¡Que bien! – sonrió felizmente – Aquí hay muchas.

- Esta me gusta mucho – sacó un flor rosa de su bolsilla – Los pétalos brillan.

- ¡Alaaa, que chula! – exclamó, entusiasmado – ¿Me la das?

- Vale – el niño cogió la flor – Tengo muchos.

- ¡Eres kawaii! – el chico le sonrió dulcemente – ¿Quieres que juguemos a los ninjas?

- No sé jugar a los ninjas – negó la niña con la cabeza.

- Es muy fácil – dio una patada al aire – Hay que correr, dar patadas, tirar shurikens, como hacen los papas. ¿Quieres?

- Vale.

Neji comenzó a correr alegremente con la hierba, dando saltos y tirándose por la hierba para dar volteretas. Sacó varios shurikens de cartón que tenía en los bolsillos y los lanzó al aire. Hinata le seguía de cerca, corriendo lentamente e intentando hacer volteretas. Observaba lo habilidoso que era su primo, le gustaría hacer las mismas cosas que hacía él. La niña tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, y se golpeó un dedo. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, agarrándose el dedo.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – Neji se acercó a su prima preocupado – ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho pupa?

- En el dedo.

- No llores, te curaré – cogió el dedo de su prima y se lo chupó – Ya está, ya no te dolerá más.

- Arigato, onisan – agradeció con timidez.

- Correremos los dos juntos, para que no te hagas daño – dijo, con dulzura – ¡Vamos a jugar!

El niño la cogió de la mano y corrieron juntos por el jardín. La dulce inocencia de los dos niños, enternecía los corazones fríos y duros de sus padres. Neji miraba a su prima con una sonrisa, le gustaba jugar con ella. Se revolcaron por el suelo, riendo alegremente, y saltaron por el jardín. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien, cuando Hizashi llamó a su pequeño.

- Neji, tienes que venir con nosotros.

- Estoy jugando con Hinata-chan – protestó el niño – Lo pasamos muy bien.

- ¡Neji! – le llamó su padre, seriamente – Vamos.

- Vaaleee – aceptó el niño. Miró a su prima – Luego jugaremos Hinata-chan.

- Vale, onisan.

Sus pequeñas manitas se soltaron, aunque todavía querían estar juntos. Neji se fue con su padre de la mano, detrás de su tío. La vida del niño iba a cambiar para siempre.

Neji estaba tumbado en el pequeño futón, tocándose la frente. Notaba la pequeña cicatriz que le acababan de hacer, aún le dolía un poco. Se levantó porque tenía ganas de ir al baño y correteó por la casa. Después de ir al baño, cuando volvía hacia su habitación, vio a su prima sentada de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, en voz muy baja – Si tu papa te ve, te va a castigar.

- Hay un monstruo en mi habitación – la niña escondió la cara en las rodillas – Tengo miedo.

- ¿Un monstruo? – puso cara de temor – ¿Cómo es?

- No sé – negó la niña con la cabeza – Hace ruido y corre mucho.

- Tenemos que echarlo – dijo, firmemente.

- ¡Noo! – negó la niña asustada – Tengo miedo.

- Yo te protegeré – le aseguró el niño – Dame la mano.

Hinata se agarró a la mano de su primo y se levantó del suelo. Los dos niños entraron en la habitación de la chica, algo asustados. Algo se movía en la habitación, Hinata se aferró a su primo asustada. El chico avanzó valientemente hacia el bulto que había el suelo y alzó la mano. Tocó algo peludo y mullido, que se movió levemente. El chico le pegó más fuerte y el bulto maulló.

- ¡Es un gato! – exclamó Neji, alegremente – Es muy suave.

- Los gatos me dan miedo – le dijo Hinata, echándose hacia atrás.

- ¿Si? – pegó al gato – ¡Fuera gato malo! ¡Vete!

- El gato salió corriendo de la habitación y se escabulló por la ventana. Neji sonrió alegremente y se volvió a mirar a su prima.

- Ya está – le dijo – Ahora me voy a dormir.

- Aún tengo miedo – dijo la niña, tímidamente.

- Bueno, puedes dormir conmigo – le dijo el chico, en la habitación – Y si entra otro gato, le pegaré una patada ¿vale?

- Vale – aceptó la niña.

- Yo te protegeré siempre – declaró el niño, mirándola – Siempre, siempre, siempre.

- Vale, onisan – la niña sonrió feliz. Miró a su primo y se fijo en su frente – ¿Qué tienes ahí, onisan?

- ¿Esto? – se tocó la frente – Es una cicatriz.

- ¿Y te duele? – le preguntó, con curiosidad.

- Un poco – se frotó la frente – Ya se pasará.

- Sé como curarla – la niña le besó en la frente – ¿Aún te duele?

- Ya no.

Los dos niños se sonrieron y se metieron en la cama. La niña se apoyó en su primo y este la rodeó del hombro. Pronto se quedaron dormidos, el uno junto a otro.

Hizashi e Hiashi abrieron la puerta de la habitación y vieron como sus hijos dormían tranquilamente, abrazados y con un aspecto muy dulce. Sus padres sonrieron, sabían que aquel momento jamás se volvería a repetir.

- Guarda esta imagen en tu mente, Hiashi – le dijo Hizashi a su hermano – Nunca la volveremos a ver más.


End file.
